paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuriko Omega
"Thought is dangerous; lack of thought, deadly." :- Yuriko Omega Tactical Analysis * The power of the mind: Yuriko needs no conventional weapons, for her mind is more than enough. She may levitate and crush even the largest tank, topple even the most firmly-rooted structure, cast aside entire infantry platoons, and hurl invisible blows in rapid succession at surface units and aircraft. * Levitation: As if to flaunt her psychic ability, Yuriko appears never to resort to normal-human means of locomotion. Instead, she hovers aloft roughly a metre off the ground. Apart from being impressive, this means she can traverse land and sea with equal disregard. * Psychokinetic burst: In theory, a platoon of trained soldiers should be capable of overwhelming Yuriko Omega. In practice, Yuriko Omega seems able to occasionally channel massive amounts of psionic energy into some sort of attack that sends men flying as if from an incredible explosion. * Sole survivor: It is believed that Yuriko Omega is indeed a unique individual in the Imperial military, rather than a member of a group, as there appears to be only one of her. There is no compelling reason to believe that carbon-copied "clones" of her exist, as only one of her has ever been spotted in a single place. WWIII Operational History Evidence is mounting that the Empire of the Rising Sun has in its employ some sort of nigh-unstoppable commando who resembles nothing more than a sullen young woman returning home from school with a disappointing report-card. She was first discovered by an elite school of Allied dolphins patrolling off the coast of Kyushu. Only one returned, visibly shaken, with a smattering of reportedly "unwatchable" recorded evidence of this woman's destructive power. This woman has the estimated combat potential of an entire military company, using no obvious means or weapons. As absurd as this may seem, it is believed that this woman eschews conventional weapons in favour of some sort of psionic powers. The number of military tacticians laughing away such an outlandish theory is rapidly decreasing as news of the Empire of the Rising Sun's newfangled army continues to spread. Based on the transmissions intercepted from the Empire of the Rising Sun, this woman is known as Yuriko Omega, presumably a codename. Records of the exact origins of this Yuriko Omega are either highly classified or may not even exist. What has been gleaned, however, is that she is the rumoured survivor of an intensive program conducted by Shiro Sanitarium, a private paramilitary R&D firm seeking alternatives to Japan's increasing dependence on high technology in its military affairs. That program must have been dehumanising to the say the least, yet the results seem self-evident: Yuriko appears to have powers that can best be described as monstrous. Her mind has been "sharpened" to such an edge that it can cut through entire squads seemingly at her whim. How exactly this power is manifest, or what effect such powers must have on this woman's psyche, is also unknown. After an initial encounter with Yuriko Omega, an Allied commander who has since been discharged sought to probe her combat abilities using the majority of an entire military company including, but not limited, to: 10 Peacekeepers, six Javelin Soldiers, four Guardian Tanks, three Cryocopters and two Michell-class Assault Destroyers. Amazingly, not one of these forces returned from the encounter, even though Yuriko Omega was said to be alone, out of range of other Imperial forces. Most of Allied high command deemed this to be some sort of perfectly-orchestrated trap. A few insist that Yuriko Omega alone was responsible. It may be no accident that Yuriko was encountered on her own, for there is reason to believe she is feared even among the Rising Sun's own forces. From a certain perspective, this is hardly a surprise, for one seemingly so young and yet so powerful as she must surely have experienced incredible psychological or even physical trauma during the course of her development. Make no mistake, however: Any pity would almost certainly be lost on Yuriko Omega, who -- or rather, which -- is the closest this world has yet seen to a living weapon. Extreme caution is advised when engaging Yuriko Omega, or anyone resembling her. Look for evidence of psychic ability such as levitation, telekinesis, mind-reading, ESP, psychokinetic burst, etc. Post-War Operational History "You know I would not hesitate to turn on you if you showed any signs of weakness. Why do you let me stay?." ... "Even monsters can feel emotions, Yuriko." :- Brief exchange between Yuriko Omega and Emperor Kamina The Third World War mentally exhausted Yuriko, and as such the psychic can no longer use her mind as well as she used to be able to. In particular, pulling aircraft out of the sky is a feat now beyond her; they simply move too fast. However, the anguish and stress inflicted over the course of the war has made Yuriko's psychic scream even more powerful than before. When she's particularly angry, her scream becomes powerful enough to go through even toughened steel, roasting the crews of unfortunate vehicles nearby. In addition, the creation of the Battle Psychic Corps and a vast increase in the number of psychics capable of telekinesis has allowed Imperial scientists to gain a much better understanding of telekinetic powers. This new knowledge has opened up more ways for Yuriko to use her powers, from striking both surface targets and aircraft with rapid barrages of "psychic darts", to hurling groups of infantry backwards with powerful "psychic blasts", though she retains the ability to levitate and crush even aircraft carriers, and is still capable of ripping apart entire buildings in mere seconds. In some ways, Yuriko is a more dangerous opponent than she was in WWIII, even if her raw psychic power may have decreased. Apart from the various changes in her abilities, she personally asked Emperor Kamina for a second opinion on a new school uniform; now Yuriko wears classic blue and white. While the Soviets suspect her clothes to enhance her abilities more so than her old one did, Imperial soldiers believe she rather did it on a girlish whim. Either way, both sides agree it was worth it. Known Activities - Pulled an Artemis Bomber from the sky while it was on its run, resulting in the first and so far only Artemis ever downed by enemy "fire". - Used her powers to destroy the "Neo-Tokyo" building project. It was later found that, unknown to anyone but Yuriko, it was a Mediterranean Syndicate project to infiltrate and undermine the Imperial government. - Single handedly destroyed Camp Dakota, an Allied POW processing centre in Guam. All the prisoners were freed. Behind the Scenes Yuriko is inspired by various magical girl and psychic series, such as "Akira", "Mai, the Psychic Girl", and "Elfen Lied". In a nod to more classic manga, her school uniform was changed to the iconic blue and white sailor uniform rather than the newer uniform style EA used. Just the Stats Category:Units Category:Commandos Category:Units Originating from Japan